Anime Lucario
On Screen Appearance Ghost Entrance Lucario gets sended out by Sir Aaron, as he dissapears. Special Attacks Neutral B - Aura Sphere Lucario concentrating Aura energy into a spherical shape in his paws, and then releasing it. It can be charged, and while doing so, any other fighter who touches the sphere takes a small amount of damage. Side B - Force Palm Lucario runs to his opponent, trying to attack. If success, he fires a huge light green blast from his paw. If failed, then Lucario has to wait for 10 frames of animation to use it again. It deals 10% damage. If used in the airm he will dash instead. Up B - Vaccum Wave Lucario waves his arms, causing light blue wind to appear and surround him. Lucario then jumps into the air, crosses his arms and then opens them, firing the wind from around his body in the form of a shockwave. During this move, Lucario is completly invincible. Down B - Bone Rush Lucario puts his paws together and spreads them apart, creating a light green bone of energy which he will constantly be holding. You can walk and jump (no double jumps), if you press B , Lucario hits the opponent with it. Pressing Down B again will throw the bone to his opponent. The move is very similar to New Hercules' Down B attack. Final Smash - Mega Evolution ??? Final Smash with Mega Evolution - Loose Control ??? KOSFX KOSFX1: Grrr! KOSFX2: WHAT! Star KOSFX: Aaaaaaaaaah! Screen KOSFX: Huh? Taunts Up: Rises into the air and roars. Sd: "Behold the power of aura!" Dn: "Don't take things that aren't yours" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (with Sir Aaron) Victory 2: Victory 3: Victory 4: (Only Against Ash Ketchum) "I don't have any friends and I don't want any" Victory 5: (Only Against Anime Pikachu with Ash Ketchum) : Ash: Hey Lucario, I'm really glad you're coming along to help me find Pikachu. : Lucario: This Pikachu, are you its master? : Ash: Master? Are you kidding? No, Pikachu and I are best friends. : Lucario: Friends? : Ash: If one of your friends was lost, you'd wanna bring 'em, too, wouldn't ya? Lose/Clap: (Fades Away) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Lucario is a bipedal, jackal-like Pokémon that's around four feet in height, and is generally agreed to resemble the Egyptian deity Anubis. Lucario is a Fighting and Steel-type Pokémon that evolves from Riolu; in the Pokémon RPGs, Riolu evolves when it gains a level while its "Happiness" rating has achieved a high-enough point, and only during morning, daytime, and afternoon hours. Lucario are able to detect and wield an energy named Aura, a sort of force that surrounds every living thing. According to the Pokédex, by picking up on the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements, and a well-trained individual can sense and take in the feelings of creatures over half a mile away. It understands human speech. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- Bites *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- Lucario grabs its opponent then turns on his back, throwing the opponent over his head. *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *His Moves are More Faster than Sonic X's Cons * Icon Pokeball Victory Music Smash Bros Brawl Pokemon Fanfare Kirby Hat Same as Brawl, WiiU/3DS & Ultimate Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In Oaxis Strikes ??? Extra Crowd Cheer LUCARIO!!!, LUCARIO!!! Video Music Mew and the Wave-Guiding Hero - Fight Back Ending Music Route 209 - Pokémon Diamond / Pokémon Pearl Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps * Trivia *He's Voice Actor is Sean Schemmel, the Same Guy who Played Goku Video